


This Is Halloween

by Spacecadet72



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: The Librarians get the Annex ready for Halloween.





	This Is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LillyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyRose/gifts).



> Set somewhere generally after season 3, but no real spoilers for anything big. It was fun to write the group just having a nice moment together. I hope you enjoy it! :D

Eve, Jake and Jenkins walked into the Annex, talking quietly as they looked at the file Eve held in her hands. Cassandra and Ezekiel were talking quietly across the room, and she looked up to ask them their thoughts on this case when she realized just what they were doing.

Cassandra was standing on the top step of a ladder, reaching up to hang small fabric ghosts in precise intervals along the ceiling. Above her, Jones was on the second floor decorating the banister with fake cobwebs. 

Everywhere Eve looked, she could see black and orange decorations. More cobwebs covered the bookshelves, and strings of twinkling lights shaped like pumpkins hung around the edges of the room. A large bowl of candy sat in the place of honor in the middle of the table. 

“Woah,” Jenkins said as he looked around the room. 

“Woah, is right,” Jake said, taking in everything.

“You guys really got into decorating for the holiday, huh?” Eve said, finally setting the file down on her desk and walking over to the ladder. 

“Halloween is the best. No one looks twice if you’re wearing a mask. It’s like thieves’ Christmas,” Jones said as he continued putting up cobwebs. “Besides, it’s a holiday about candy. What’s not to love?”

“That’s not what the holiday is about, Jones,” Jake said, rolling his eyes. 

“It most certainly is not,” Jenkins said, looking unsure as he stared at the pumpkin twinkly lights. 

“They’re right,” Flynn said as he passed by Ezekiel and walked down the stairs. “It started as the Celtic festival of Samhain. The Celts believed that on October 31st, the boundary between our world and the next was blurred. People would dress up in costumes and light bonfires to ward off ghosts. They also thought the Druids were more easily able to predict the future.”

“Yeah, but the candy and the dressing up is the important part,” Ezekiel said, as he finished up with the cobwebs and walked down to the main level. He walked over to the table and grabbed a handful of candy. 

Jenkins half glared at Ezekiel as he walked towards the table, but said nothing as he reached for a piece of candy himself. 

“Well, whatever the reason for the holiday, it looks very festive, Cassandra,” she said as Cassandra put up the last ghost and got off the ladder. “You too, Jones.” 

Ezekiel nodded from where he was standing by the candy bowl. 

“Thanks! It’s just nice to decorate for holidays, isn’t it?” Cassandra said, her smile wide as she looked at her and Ezekiel’s handiwork. 

Eve looked around the room at her Librarians--her family--and smiled. “Yeah, it is.”


End file.
